Madison Miller
Madison Miller (1972-) was Prime Minister of Canada from 2008, succeeding Mason Lorde. Biography Madison Miller was born in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada in 1972, and he worked as an environmental and anti-poverty campaigner before being elected to the Ottawa City Council in 1998. In 2000, he was elected to the House of Commons as leader of the New Democratic Party, and, in 2008, he led his party to victory in the general election, defeating the Conservative Party of Canada. He then defeated CP leader Liam Jennings in a 15-13 vote, becoming the next Prime Minister of Canada. Premiership Miller began her premiership by abolishing agriculture research in a vote of 18-5, abolished the agricultural subsidy in a 12-6 vote, and voted 13-12 to abolish the air pollution monitor, balancing the budget at a $163,000 deficit. The Commons then voted 19-4 to approve a road maintenance program and 15-7 to abolish the monarchy, but narrowly failed to approve a stamp duty due to Liberal opposition. The government then voted 19-2 to end sex education classes, and the country's economy began to improve. A national sporting victory improved the national morale, and the government voted 11-10 to create a national football league. The Conservatives, Bloc Quebecois, and Liberals attempted to restore the monarchy, but failed in a tied vote of 11-11. In the second week of January 2009, the general election saw the Conservatives emerge as the largest party, winning 27.41% of the vote and 8 seats, followed by the NDP with 25.21% and 7 seats, the Liberals with 22.71% and 6 seats, the Greens with 14.75% and 4 seats, and Bloc Quebecois with 9.98% and 3 seats. The ensuing election saw Miller defeat Conservative leader in a vote of 16-11, winning another term as Prime Minister. The Green Party of Canada launched protests against the NDP government due to its austerity measures, but, by late 2009, the economy returned to positive levels. The Commons then voted 14-9 to approve Olympic Games, and, in late January 2010, a sporting victory lifted national morale. The general election two weeks later saw the Tories retain their lead with 26.82% of the vote and 8 seats, the NDP won 25.41% and 7 seats, the Liberals won 22.98% and 6 seats, the Greens dropped to 14.47% and 4 seats, and the BQ rose to 10.33% and 3 seats. Miller then won a third term in a vote of 16-10, once again defeating Jennings. Miller then supported a 16-8 vote to create a postal service, but the Commons voted down a car tax 11-10 and highway tolls 11-10. The NDP then abstained from a vote on the abolition of the national football league, which was abolished in a vote of 13-6, with the Liberals, Greens, and Bloc Quebecois backing its abolition. The Commons then approved a car tax 17-6 and a driving license program 12-8, which only the NDP opposed due to its opposition to a return to high spending. The ensuing election of early 2011 saw the Liberals become the largest party with 28.86% of the vote and 8 seats, followed by the Conservatives with 24.33% and 7 seats, the NDP with 23.72% and 7 seats, the Greens with 12.81% and 3 seats, and BQ with 10.28% and 3 seats. In a vote of 16-7, the government approved highway tolls, leading to an increase in the economy. A week later, the Commons voted 17-9 to support Lorde's return as Prime Minister, and Miller stood down. Category:1972 births Category:Canadian politicians Category:Canadians Category:Politicians Category:Anglo-Canadians Category:Protestants Category:Methodists Category:New Democratic Party members Category:Canadian socialists Category:Socialists